Treasures
If you're interested in posting your LINE ID to this wiki and add each other, please click here. Treasures are special items in Cookie Run that can be equipped for additional power, unique abilities, or bonuses. Earning Treasures Treasures can be earned from various ways. Upgrading Cookies and Pets Players will earn a free treasure after upgrading any Cookie or Pet to Level 8. Each treasure has a same grade with the cookie or pet that carries the treasure. Usually those treasure will have an effect similar to the cookie or pet's power, or a different power purposed to help the source cookie or pet gains better result. However, those treasures cannot be earned more than one. Once the treasure sold or evolved, the treasure can be repurchased with Crystal by visiting the cookie or pet's information window. Buying from Treasure Merchant Treasures can also be obtained from the Treasure Merchant, either by purchasing with Crystal or using a free ticket to open a treasure from Treasure Merchant. Treasure Merchant offers four options for purchases: In contrast to the treasures you earn through upgrading cookies or pets, you can get treasure multiple times from the chests. Others Other ways to obtain treasures are including: * Earning from limited time events or as an event reward. * Reaching Level 50 (earning Lv.50 Golden Club Trophy) and Level 60 (earning Lv.60 Legends Club Trophy). Treasure Slots Players can equip at maximum 3 treasures at a time. The first slot is always given for free since the beginning of time, however the second and third slot must be unlocked before it can be used. There are two ways to unlock them, either with reaching the specific goal or purchasing with Crystal. When the user decided to use Crystal, the user will earn two free tickets for opening Supreme Treasure Chest. Upgrading Treasures Treasures can be upgraded with going to the Treasure menu, and tapping "Upgrade Treasure" button at the right bottom of the Treasure window. 'Types of Upgrades' There are two types of upgrades: * The first type is a common upgrade. The common upgrade uses coins to upgrade. The first three upgrades from level 0 to +3 has a guaranteed succes. However, starting in the attempt to upgrade to +4 the common upgrade may fails. When the upgrade fails, the player will receive Gift Points as a consolation prize, meanwhile the coins spent on upgrading treasures will gone. However, no gift points awarded for successful upgrade. * The second type is a special upgrade. This special upgrade uses Crystal, but there is a guarantee that the upgrade will be successful. There are no gift points awarded for this type of Crystal use. 'Success Chance of Common Upgrade' While most players did not having a significant problem with common upgrades for C, B, and A grade treasures, there are significant problems for upgrading S-grade treasures with common upgrade. C, B, and A grade treasures typically would not fail because they have significantly bigger chances for successful common upgrade. Many players have been questioning about the success chance, especially in upper levels. The success chance of common upgrade for level +1 to +3 are always guaranteed to be 100%, but will start decreasing starting on level +4. Due to high chances of failure, many players are choosing either to maximize coin earnings with coin farming or rather purchasing with Crystals. Some players also believed that there are some tricks or myths relating on how to make common upgrade more successful, however none of them can be proven statistically. 'List of Upgrade Costs' The upgrade costs for all treasures are heavily depending on the treasure's grade. Some treasures have different upgrade cost. Treasure Space Every account will start with only 20 treasure space which is very limited. To expand, players can buy more space for 15 treasures with 30 Crystals (giving +330 Gift Points). This space upgrade price was reduced from 100 Crystals in first and second season of Cookie Run. List of Treasures C-grade treasures B-grade Treasures A-grade Treasures S-grade Treasures Certificate Treasures Event-exclusive Treasures Category:Treasures